earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: So We Finally Meet
Characters * Anti-Monitor * Dr. Roy Westerman Location * Kane County Cemetery, Gotham City, NJ * August 7th 2017, 0730 EST VOX Archive * Roy Westeman: sigh, long exhale, deep breath, sniff, sniff, sigh Take care, little guy. footsteps, stiff breeze, footsteps stop I know you're there. * Anti-Monitor: crackle, heavy footsteps, mechanical breathing This is something we never understood about you. * Roy Westeman: So... We finally meet. * Anti-Monitor: You created this place and you allowed this to happen to your own. Though, it's not too surprising... considering what you did to us. * Roy Westeman: I didn't create this place... I merely repurposed the energies. Reshaped them. You know that. * Anti-Monitor: breathing Semantics... You do realize there is a way to bring him back. * Roy Westeman: You shouldn't be here. * Anti-Monitor: breathing Vice muri... Take it down and go back. Save him. We know you want to. We'll help you do that. We do not have to be your enemy. * Roy Westeman: The first wall remain in place. * Anti-Monitor: It limits your power! It limits the stories that can be told in this world of yours... It limits your joy. Surely you know this! * Roy Westeman: Not all stories are about joy. * Anti-Monitor: breathing Fine... Leave the barrier in place then... A rewrite then. You have that power... You could will him here then. * Roy Westeman: He is already here. He's always with me. * Anti-Monitor: Fine... We have that power too. breathing We'll do it for you. breathing * Roy Westeman: blast, energy scatter You will not! I will not allow you to degrade his memory! * Anti-Monitor: Very well. What would you have us do? * Roy Westeman: Stand down... When i have a solution, I can help you. * Anti-Monitor: The first wall is the solution! breathing Anyway, why should we trust you to help us? breathing Especially, after how you repaid us for helping you last time. * Roy Westeman: That was an unfortunate side-effect I had not foreseen... I- I'm sorry for what happened, but I cannot abide your presence in this reality... Not after what you did. * Anti-Monitor: What choice do you leave us then? * Roy Westeman: Return to your prison and- * Anti-Monitor: That is no choice! breathing * Roy Westeman: You're wrong. You can choose that or you can choose to be destroyed. * Anti-Monitor: We do not see how you expect to do that. breathing If you remember, you tried to do just that before and now we're even stronger than we once were. * Roy Westeman: I may not have solved the issue to your cure, but I have solved the question as to your mortality. Press me further and I'll be the one with no choice. * Anti-Monitor: Is that a threat? breathing * Roy Westeman: It is. * Anti-Monitor: Then strike us down! breathing, heavy footsteps What are you waiting for?! * Roy Westeman: Waiting for you to cross the line... * Anti-Monitor: Oh, we think we've done just that... breathing Have yo seen your Challengers? * Roy Westeman: How do- What have you done? * Anti-Monitor: We think it's time to take our leave of you. breathing You'll find them on your precious Sphere... Question is, can you find the Sphere? discharge, rush of air Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * The Monitor Sphere was untethered from reality in ObMod: Cabin Fever 1. * Story continues in ObMod: Cabin Fever 19. * The Murums are the four Walls of Reality: ** First Wall of Time which keeps time flowing linearly ** The Second Wall of Space which gives boundaries to the realm of the Monitor's creation ** The Third Wall of Logic which keeps the other laws of the realm intact ** The Fourth Wall of Belief which keeps the Bleed (or "disbelief") from spilling into this realm. Links and References * ObMod: So We Finally Meet Category:VOX Box Category:ObMod Category:Anti-Monitor/Appearances Category:Roy Westerman/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline Category:Kane County/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances